I've got a gift for you, Darren
by GleekInThePink
Summary: Drunk!CrissColfer at the afterparty of the Emmys 2011.  Chris is drunk, and has a very special gift for Darren..


It was only after a won Emmy and something like.. I don't know how many, but a lot of tequilas that Chris Colfer came to me. His candid white shirt had two buttons unbuttoned, and his tie was loosen; his suit was a mess, the jacket completely unbuttoned and the trousers all messed up.

- You.. you smell good. – he muttered at me, his breath smelling bad and his cheeks turned red. He started smelling my neck around the shirt; bless the low lights, who managed to hide my blushed cheeks.

- Oh.. thanks, Chris. – I told him, dying under the touch of his small snub nose on my skin.

- I have got a gift for you.. because you're my friend and I love you. – he stuttered, after lifting his head up and staring at me with a strange look in his light blue eyes. I flinched at his words, blushed a little and looked at him with a worried face.

- What.. what do you mean? – I answered, possessed with a feeling that was halfway between fear and excitement_. What was he planning?_

I decided to give up worrying, because I was a bit drunk too and I just let Chris taking my hand and guiding me out of the room where the after party was taking place and to a small dark room outside of it.

- What the fuck.. – I said, seeing where he had just taken me: it looked like a dressing room, with a small table on the left and a chair under it; a big mirror was staring at us from upon the wall and the light was very low.

- I've taken you here to.. show you your gift. Remember? – Chris muttered, before closing my eyes with one of his silk-soft hands.

Then I heard it.

A button opened, two, three.

A subtle silk strip loosen.

A zip unzipped.

Then my eyes were opened, and my mouth closed by Chris' tongue and lips. He started kissing me, lust burning in his body.

_He was damn kissing me, and it wasn't unpleasant at all._

I began kissing him back, while touching his ass with both my hands. His underwear was running under my hands' touch, my tongue exploring his mouth carefully until he started to kiss my neck leaving some lovebites on it.

My mind was goin' on with dirty thoughts about the little porcelain guy I had in front of me, his milk-coloured body stuck on me. I could feel his erection, resting on mine, and his hands running under my unbuttoned shirt (when the hell did he opened it?) on my hairy chest.

- I love.. you hairs.. you're so sexy, Darren. – he whimpered at me, talking against my chest before licking my left nipple.

- Oh.. well.. ohh, you are damn sexy too, Chris. – I stuttered, while he was messing up with my chest in a damn sexy way.

- Fuck me hard, Darren. Fuck me now. – he whispered in my ear, making me shivering.

- What? –

- I damn told you to damn fuck me. – he replied, his voice burning with lust.

That was the exact moment when I pushed him on the ground, under me. I started kissing his neck, while he was shivering and trying to unbutton my pants.

He was a beautiful sight, I thought. He was laying under me, his body shivering and his watery eyes stuck in mine. His erection was very visible, like mine: my tight black underwear wasn't able to hide it in any way.

I bended over him and started kissing him roughly, touching his groin with one hand.

- Ple..please.. oh, Darren, holy sweet fuck! – he started swearing, while lifting up his pelvis to touch mine. I felt my erection pulsating in my underpants, and his one doing the same on mine.

He was keeping on kissing me, twisting his tongue around mine, and he took off mine and his underwear.

_It was time._

I had never done this, and neither had him for what I knew.

- Chris.. are you still a virgin? – I asked him.

- Yes, that was my gift. My V- Card. – he replied, touching my ass and then my pelvis.

I really, really tried to answer something.. but he just pushed me away and turned himself upside down, showing me his perfect and toned bottom.

- Fuck me. – was the only thing he said.

I started touching him, even if I seriously didn't know where to start. Blaine was informed about gay sex, but I wasn't. I never thought about having sex with a drunk gay man in a dressing room.

- What.. what should I do? I don't know what to do. – I stuttered. He turned his head, trying to meet my eyes.

- Finger me, then fuck me. – he replied, convinced of what he was saying.

I opened his butt cheeks, admiring his dark pink hole. It was perfect, without a hair: it looked so.. intimate.

I was almost afraid to touch it, but I kept on and put one finger into it.

Then two.

Then I tried with three, and the moans he was making were telling me he was ready.

I pulled my cock out and put it into him, pushing it in and out: at first slowly, but then with more violence. He was crying and groaning at the same time, his hands holding one leg of the table put on his left.

I kept on holding his butt with one hand and massaging his penis and testicles, making his moans more and more intense and sexy.

- Cum into me, Darren Criss. – he groaned, his voice hoarse because of it.

I came in him, as he was coming on my hand and the grey carpet under us. We finally looked in each other's eyes: his light ones were shining with lust, happiness and alcohol.

- Thank you, it was epic. – he said, his breath still smelling awful.

- Thank you too, I loved your gift. – I replied, while he was laying on me falling asleep. He just closed his eyes and started snoring on my chest, making me smile.

I kissed his forehead and started dressing up again: I needed to go back to the hotel, to change my clothes and my underwear.. Then I woke up Chris, to make him dress up again and put him on a taxi with me. It was 3 am, and we seriously needed some rest.

I kissed him gently on his lips, and his light eyes opened.

- What's up? – he said, smiling at me. – Nothing, it's just 3 am. So get dressed, we need to go back to the hotel. – I said, while I couldn't help but smiling back at him.

Then, you know, we went on a taxi.

We arrived to the hotel.. and just, you know, went to our rooms to have a good rest.

Yeah, I hope you know I an kidding.


End file.
